Why Didn't You Tell Me
by remember91808
Summary: Kim has been living with her daughter alone for seven years after Jack walked out on them to become a movie star. Now the whole gang works for the FBI. Now Jack is in trouble and has to stay with Kim. He has no idea who she is or who her daughter is. Will he find out?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic ever! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything affiliated with Kickin' It.

Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what i can do!" my six year old daughter Maci yelled from the living room. I quickly ran in because, since starting karate lessons, she has been breaking various objects around the house. Just the other day she did a round kick and knocked over a lamp Grace and Eddie gave to me. It was an ugly thing anyway, so i wasn't to upset.

"Be careful Maci, I don't need anymore broken furniture." She looked at me and smiled, then she moved the coffee table out of her way and handed me a pillow. "What move are you doing so i can ready myself," I laughed. "Grapevine into a back snap kick," she said happily. She got into her beginning stance and grapevined backwards into a back snap kick. "That was good Maci," I laughed right as my phone rang. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was my FBI team leader. "Keep practicing sweet pea, Mommy has to take this."

I stepped out of the living room into the hallway and quickly answered my phone. "Agent Kim Carson speaking," I said into the phone.

"Kim, its Aaron Hopkins," Aaron said. I laughed. No matter how many times he calls any of the team, he always says his full name.

"Aaron, I know who you are. I've been on the team for four years and you still say that."

"I know, force of habit, but I have a special case just for you." i blinked a couple of times out of confusion. "How do you feel about babysitting a celebrity?"

I let out an annoyed huff, "What happened to not accepting these cases?"

He laughed, "This is an exception. Jack Brewer is a martial arts actor and has been receiving death threats for the past year. There have been a couple homicide attempts, but seeing as who he is, he's always gotten away unscathed. We're putting him in a protection program and since he is from Seaford, we figured he'd be safer there."

I paused. Jack Brewer. The Jack Brewer I dated for three years and then left me for fame, fortune, and models. And unbeknownst to him i was pregnant, which made it five times worse. I really didn't want this case.

"Aaron, is there anyway someone else can take this case? Jerry? Eddie? Milton? Anyone?"

"No, I want you on this case. Drop Maci off and get here as fast as you can. Jack will be here and we need to fill him in on everything." And with that, he hung up and i was left speechless.

"Maci!" I yelled. "Get your things together. I'm going to call Uncle Jerry and Aunt Mika and see if you can stay over for a little while."

"Are Jason and Jina going to be there?" Maci asked. Jason and Jina are Mika and Jerry's kids. Jason is eight and Jina is the same age as Maci.

"Yea they should be. And grab your gei, I'm going to see if they can drop you off at the dojo. And tell Rudy I will talk with him later.

"Ok Mommy." Maci said running upstairs.

I walked into the dining room and sat at the table to dial Jerry's cell number.

"Yo, this is Agent Jerry Martinez. What be doin'?" I smiled. Jerry hadn't changed at all over the years.

"Jerry it's Kim. May I please drop Maci off at your house and have you take her to karate when you take your kids?"

"Yea. Hopkins call you in?"

"Yup. Unfortunately, i have to babysit a celebrity who keeps receiving death threats." I frowned and looked at my nails. I was not looking forward to babysitting him.

"Ooh! Who do you get to babysit? Megan Fox? Heidi Klum? Snooki? I smiled at the ridiculous list he just threw at me, but frowned when i remembered who I really got.

"Unfortunately, no. I get to watch Bobby Wasabi Jr. himself, Jack Brewer." There was silence on the other end. "Do you and him still talk?"

There was another short pause on Jerry's end before he spoke up. "Yeah he still talks to me. And he even keeps in touch with everyone else. I have no idea why he hasn't tried to contact you. Do you think he'll recognize you after all these years?"

I frowned at his question. "No I don't think so. I changed my last name right after Maci was born-"

"Oh my God Maci! Are you gonna tell him about Maci?" I looked down at my nails again trying to prolong the silence before the dreadful answer I was about to give him.

Finally I spoke up. "No, I'm not going to tell him about Maci."

"What?! What do you mean you're not going to tell him about Maci? that's his daughter. He has a right to know!"

"Well sorry Jerry I'm not telling him. And that doesn't mean you tell him either. I'm just going to say that her dad walked out on us before she was born, which is partially true."

Jerry sighed on the other end of the phone. "I cannot believe I am going to keep one of the biggest secrets ever from one of my closest friends."

I smiled. "Thank you so much Jerry. I am fixing to get Maci in the car and we will be on our way. Oh and Jerry, please fill Milton, Eddie and the girls in on not telling Jack that Maci is his."

"I am seriously not happy about this, but ya I will."

"Thanks Jerry, see you in a few." And with that I hung up with Jerry and called for Maci.


	2. Chapter 2

**In no way shape or form do I own anything Kickin' It related...unfortunately. And thanks Acfprincess for my first ever review!**

Chapter 2

"I'm ready to go Mommy!" Maci yelled happily. I walked her out to the car and put her in her booster seat. As I was buckling i spoke to her about how Jack was going to be staying with us for a while.

"Maci, Mommy is going to to have a guest at the house for a little while and Mommy needs you to be on your best behavior." I smiled as I got into the car and she said ok.

As an awesome convenience, we all lived near each other. Rudy and his wife live on the right side of me and Milton and Julie live on the left. Jerry and Mika live across from Milton and Julie and Eddie and Grace live across from me.

I dropped off Maci off quickly, not giving Jerry any time to try and bring up a conversation I knew would turn into guilt threat, and left for headquarters.

Pearlton FBI headquarters is one town over from Seaford and about a twenty minute drive, which gave me enough time to prepare myself for what was to come. I parked my car and walked into headquarters. When i walked in, I saw Jack Brewer sitting at a table in one of the interrogation rooms on my left with his head resting on his hand with his elbow propped up on the table scrolling through his phone. Typical Hollywood stars... I wanted to keep looking at the guy that left me seven years ago, but i willed myself forward and knocked on Agent Hopkins' door.

"Come in Kim," I heard from the other side. I quickly walked into his office and locked the door behind me so that no one could walk in on what I was about to say.

"Ok a couple of things before we go see him. _I_ am going to give him his new background information after _I _tell him about our protection plan. Deal?"

Hopkins raised a peppered eyebrow at my straight-forwardness. Hopkins was pushing 45 and had been in the FBI for about twenty years, and I am the only person he ever lets talk to him the way I do. "Deal, but what is the big deal about-"

"Nothing!" I blurted. "Now let's go," I growled, unlocking the front door and huffing out.

I briskly walked down the hall and into the interrogation room. Jack looked up, but i kept my face emotionless, even though it hurt to see the guy who walked out on me and my daughter's lives for what I thought would be forever.

I thrusted out my hand for a "friendly" handshake, which he quickly accepted. "I'm

Agent Kim Craw-Carson and you already met Agent Hopkins, but we are here to explain your protection plan." I let go of his hand and let out a sigh of relief. It's been seven years since I took my mom's maiden name, and I still get confused.

Jack's hazel eyes got wide when he got a good look at me. "You look really familiar. Do I know-"

"NO!" I said a little to quickly and loudly.

"Ok..." Jack said, sounding slightly confused, "What's this plan you have?"

I quickly recovered from my mistake and proceeded with telling him the plan. "Until we can catch your stalker, you're going to stay with me and pose as a family friend. Your new name will be Jack Anderson and you will tell no one, unless I pre approve them, your true identity. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack nodded his head and spoke to Hopkins, "Is she always this scary?" He meant it as a joke, I know because both he and Hopkins laughed, but I was beyond the joking mood.

"My list of approved people whom you may reveal your true identity is short, now listen closely. Agent Jerry Martinez, his wife Mika and their kids Jason and Jina. Agent Eddie Drewman, his wife Grace and their kids Joshua and Evalyn. Agent Milton Krupnik, his wife Julie and their son Milo. And lastly Bobby Wasabi dojo owner Rudy Gillespie and his wife Katherine." Jack's eyes brightened up at every name i read off, which is what I kind of figured would happen. "Do you know any of these people, Jack?" I asked in fake confusion.

"Yea, I grew up with them. I can't believe they still live here."

I looked at him confused. I thought Jerry said that they still talked. "Don't you guys still talk?"

"Ya, but I never really asked about their home lives except to ask how the wives and kids were doing." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm going to let you two converse. I have paper work to finish," Hopkins said as he walked out. I sat down in the chair opposite of Jack, when he spoke up again, not really paying attention to Hopkins leaving.

"So how are they? I haven't gotten to visit in a while."

So Jack's been in the neighborhood before? Hm... "Well you'll get your chance in a few minutes. Jerry dropped of my daughter at karate and I have to go pick her up. But everyone's kids go there and Rudy does so well with them."

Jack smiled. "It's nice to know that Rudy is still teaching karate. So you have a daughter?" he asked.

"Yea, she's six, but she'll be seven in November."

Jack nodded his head. "So I'm guessing you're married then?"

Well that question popped out of nowhere. I quickly shook my head no and explained. "Um, no. Her dad walked out on us when I was six weeks pregnant."

Suddenly Jack jumped up with a look of anger and hurt in his eyes, which really confused me. Jack had grown a little bit since the last time I saw him. When I last saw him he was about 5'9", but looking at him now, he was about six foot. "That jerk! Why would he do something like that?! If I found out my girlfriend was pregnant, I would never walk out on her."

I stood up and shrugged my shoulder as I motioned for us to leave. If only he knew... We got to the car and I broke our silence, "It's in the past and that's exactly where it's going to stay."

The car ride to the dojo was long and silent except for the clicking sound of Jack on his phone. I only broke our silence once to see who he was talking to (just to make sure he wasn't talking to someone he wasn't supposed to be) and he answered saying that he was talking to Jerry. After that I made no further effort to speak to him and after about fifteen minutes of pure silence, we arrived at the dojo.

I quickly parked the car, exited, and walked towards the dojo, leaving Jack to fend for himself.

**I'm so excited that i have two chapters up in one night. Oh and I just picked a name for Eddie's last name since I did't know what it was. I might have one more up my sleeve tonight, but i really need reviews too. The more reviews, the more likely this story is will get read by more people.**

**Thanks you guys:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! BOOM SAUCE! :) I do not own Kickin' It**

Chapter 3

I walked into the dojo and saw Rudy working with the kids, when I was bombarded by the gang asking where Jack was. "Calm down you guys. He'll be here in 3, 2,-"

"Jack, is back," Jack said smiling as he came through the doors of the dojo. Everyone turned around to see him and yelled "Jack!" as they went in for a group hug. "Hey Jack!" Rudy yelled from across the dojo. "Uncle Jack!" yelled the kids as they joined their parents in Jack's group hug.

I felt a small tug on my shirt and looked down to see Maci standing there with a confused look on her face. "Mommy, who is that?"

I smiled down at her and said, "That Maci, is our guest Jack. He grew up with your aunts and uncles and he hasn't seen them in a long time.

Maci frowned, "But you said that you grew up with them too. So, did you grow up with them too?

That got me really misty-eyed, but I wiped it away before anyone could notice. "No baby, I didn't."

Before Maci could ask why, Jack looked up at us and nodded in our direction, then started walking towards us. "So you must be Maci?" Jack said squatting to get eye level with Maci. "My names Jack and...and..." Jack pause for a moment and frowned. He looked up at me and back down at her several times before he spoke again. "She looks almost nothing like you, except for the pretty brown eyes."

_Wait, he thinks my eyes are pretty? No Kim, don't slip back under. He left you lost, alone, and scared. _I frowned. " She looks more like her father than she does me." I looked up and saw Jerry with a deep frown on his face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we take Jack to go get ice cream from Frosty's?"

"Um, maybe we can all go when Rudy dismisses you guys."

"All right everyone's dismissed," Rudy yelled happily.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to Frosty's we go," Milton's five year old son Milo sang as we walked out of the dojo.

As we walked towards Frosty's Jack spoke up, "So you guys hang out at Frosty's?"

We all smiled as Eddie explained, "We do it for the kids' sake, but we still hang out at Falafel Phil's every once in a while."

Jack smiled, probably reminiscing over the memories at Falafel Phil's. "So how are Phil and Tootsie doing?"

Mika laughed at the story that was about to come. " Uncle Phil is doing great. And Tootsie...Well, when Jerry and I got back from our honeymoon, Uncle Phil too us to my home country to be blessed by our village elders. But what we didn't know was that Tootsie had gotten close to another goat and four months after we got back, Tootsie had twins!"

Jack looked at her and laughed. Trust me when we found out we all had that same reaction. "So what did he name them."

Mika smiled, "Jerry came up with the names and they fit them pretty well. Tell them what you named them Jerry."

Jerry blushed when Mika said his name in her accent. He has been with her for ten years and he still does that. "I, uh," Jerry said trying to recover his cool, "I named 'em Oopsie and Whoopsie."

Jack laughed at the names. "Perfect names for little accidents."

Jerry smiled at Jack's comment, "I also came up with the name for mine and Mika's accident.

Mika laughed, but quickly recovered and quietly said to Jerry, "Jerry be nice to Jason."

Unfortunately, she didn't say it quietly enough because Jason quickly retaliated by saying, "I was an accident."

Mika gave Jerry a "great now look at what your blabber mouth did" look and quickly explained to Jason, "No sweetheart. You were not an accident, you just weren't...planned.

But that didn't satisfy Jason. "How wasn't i planned?"

"Well you see Jason. Your parents, at a very young age, started-"

"RUDY! Dude, don't you think he's a little young to be hearing about the Birds and the Bees story?" Jerry yelled.

"Ya, I guess so," Rudy said nodding his head in agreeance with Jerry. And by that time we had made it to Frosty's.

We got inside and all the kids ran straight for the display case, which most of them couldn't see over. One by one, their parents gently picked them up and showed them the ice cream and allowing their kids to get what they wanted.

I walked over to Maci and was about to pick her up when Jack beat me to her and placed her on his shoulders. "Wow! I can see all the ice cream from up here!" Maci beamed which made me smile.

I ordered a single scoop of Cookies 'n Cream in a bowl, then I turned to Maci and Jack and asked them what they wanted. "I want Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough on a waffle cone! It's my favorite," Maci said excitedly.

Jack looked up at her with a smile on his face, "That's my favorite kind too."

"Maci, you're going to have to get a cup, because you have school tomorrow and I need you to hurry up so that we can go get ready." She pouted for a little bit, but finally gave in and then I ordered Jack and Maci's ice cream. Then we went and sat with the gang.

We were all enjoying our ice cream when Jack spoke up, "It's been a while, and for my sake and your kids' sakes, could you please go over their names again.

Eddie and Grace started. Eddie pointed to a darker skinned boy with shoulder length curly hair, "This is Joshua Jace and he is five." Grace pointed to a little girl sitting next to her. She also had dark skin, but it was lighter than her brother's. "And this is Evalyn Marie and she is three."

Milton stood up and walked behind his son and put his hands on the shoulders of a boy with red hair and freckles. "This is Milo Kames Krupnik and he is also five." Julie smiled as Milton said Milo's name. "Milly picked out Milo's name all by his self. I was so proud when he came up with such a creative name like that."

We all laughed as Milton blushed a bright red, then sat down as Jerry stood up. "Now it's time for the two greatest kids ever. Mi hijo Jason Blaiz y mi hija Jina Marisol. Jason is eight and Jina is six." We all laughed as Jerry started slipping into Spanish.

The laughing started to die down and then everyone was looking at me. "I guess it's my turn then." I put my arm around Maci and pulled her in for a side hug. "This is my little girl Maci Emma." "And I'm six!" Maci yelled happily throwing her arms up in the air.

"But you turn seven in November don't you?"

"Yup, I turn seven on November the...the..."

"Nineteenth," I whisper in her ear.

"The Nineteenth!" she yells happily.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Rudy asked leaning on the table.

"Anything My Little Pony or Disney Princess or My Littlest Pet Shop or Barbie," Maci exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a lot," Rudy said confusedly, trying to process what have of the brands were.

"I know," I laughed, "When I was her age I was happy with a jump rope and a board game."

"I think I got you beat Kim," Jerry said smiling. Oh this was going to be good. "The only things I could get, had to be bought off the black market, which had almost everything anyone could dream of. That scooter I got when I was twelve, my dad got for a buck fifty. But you really don't want to know how that guy got a hold of so many scooters.

Mika smiled in a "I want to say something now" way and Jerry finally noticed. "What about you my exotic flower," Jerry asked seductively as he pecked his wife on the lips which earned a collective "EW!" from the kids and Rudy. "Well the best present I got when I was in Old Country was a pig." Everyone looked at her and shrugged. "That seems cool," Julie said speaking up.

"Oh, but you didn't let me finish. It was a pig my father shot for my birthday dinner and the only way we could have it that night was if i could skin it and gut it before dinner preparations. If I finished before then, we would have the pig. If I didn't then we would have to wait until the next day and we had to worry about if the meat was still good or not."

Everyone looked up at her with shock, but Jack being Jack broke the silence. "So you had to do that all by yourself?"

"Yea. I got the pig at sunrise and finished and barely finished at sunset, which is when they do the preparations."

Jerry put his arm around Mika's shoulders. "She beat a record in a pig skinning and cutting contest. She turned a two and a half day competition, into a fourteen hour competition. She beat out grown men who had been doing this for years, and most had way better equipment than she did. "Not bad," Eddie said nodding his head.

"Hey Jack, I have to get Maci home and get her ready for school tomorrow. Do you want to stay here and have Jerry drive you home or do you just want to go ahead and ride with me?"

Jack looked around at everyone and then back at me. "I'm going to go ahead and go with you.I need to get settled into my new life." Jack then threw one of his famous Jack Brewer smirks at me. "Come on Maci," Jack said picking up Maci, "let's go put you in the car."

Jack walked out of Frosty's carrying Maci while giving her light pecks on her head. I looked back at the gang and Jerry spoke up, "_Now _are you going to-" "No!" I yelled snapping back into reality. I turned away and quickly followed the Hollywood Backstabber who had my daughter.

**Thanks you guys for all the follows and favorites. I don't know how often I will be able to update. I had these three sitting in my spiral ready to be typed, but I will try to get more up soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here comes Chapter 4, and I still don't own Kickin' It. :(**

Chapter 4

Jack's POV:

I walked out of Frosty's with Maci on my hip and got her settled into her car seat. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes for a couple of minutes, waiting for Kim to come outside, when Maci spoke up from the back seat. "Jack do you like my mommy?"

I sucked in a breath too quickly and choked. "Umm...Maci, only as a friend. I promise." My breathing patterns started returning to normal after I confessed that, but then i thought of the Kim I left seven years ago. I don't know what it was, but she reminded me so much of her, that it almost hurt. "Maci let me tell you about a mistake I made, that ruined me forever."

*Begin Flashback*

We were all working out in the dojo when Bobby Wasabi made one of his "grand" entrances. This one had him riding in on a bronze chariot pulled by zebras. It was as tacky as he was rich. "Guess what you guys? I have a new movie that is fixing to begin filming. It's going to be called _Junkyard Ninjas _and I am taking one of you guys to become my new sidekick Tommy Tsunami!"

We were all really excited, except for Kim who looked like she could puke. "Kim are you ok?" She looked up at me, her eyes glazed over and she was as pale as a ghost, but she still said she was fine. " Why don't you sit down for a bit. Maybe your just over exerting yourself." She nodded and sat down on some mats near the back of the dojo.

"So who is going to be Tommy," Milton asked Bobby.

"Oh Come ON Milton," Rudy said, "I think we all know who it's going to be."

"Tommy Tsunami will be played our very own Jack Brewer."

Rudy smiled as he walked up to Bobby and placed his arm around Bobby's shoulders. "See Milton, I told you he would pick- Wait did you just say Jack?!"

"Yes Rudy, I said Jack. Jack, we will be filming for the next seven months in LA. You don't have to worry about a hotel seeing as Seaford is only an hour away from LA, but a limo will pick you up every morning to get you and take you to work. You get weekends off, but don't plan for too much because we will be making public appearances to promote our movie. So you ready Jack?"

Everyone looked at me. This was a big chance and I really didn't want to blow it. But then I looked back at Kim. She and I have been together for almost three years now, and our three year anniversary fell right into one of the filming dates. "Ya, I'll do it, but on two conditions. I get have one off day a week, in Seaford, and I get January 13th off for mine and Kim's three year anniversary."

Bobby and Rudy had tears coming down their cheeks. "Jack that was so touching. You really do care about the little people," Rudy said crying into Bobby Wasabi's shoulder. "You have a deal Jack!" Bobby said crying harder too, then blew his nose into Rudy's hair. We all looked at them disgusted. "Bobby that was disgusting," Rudy said in between sobs.

I looked back at Kim who looked like she was about to pass out. "Hey Rudy, I'm taking Kim home. Bobby what time do I need to be ready tomorrow?" I looked back at the sobbing mess of karate warriors and Bobby held up a five. "Come on Kim," I said as I helped her up and carried her out of the dojo.

Seven months went by and we had two weeks to until the premiere of _Junkyard Ninjas. _Mine and Kim's date a couple of weeks ago for our three year anniversary had went great, and we managed to get in a little fun time into it to. *Wink, Wink* But when the premiere for the movie came, she was sick again and could accompany me to it.

Bobby wasn't too thrilled about me going to the premiere alone, so he set me up with the fight choreographer's daughter who was about nineteen, a year older than me. She was a bottle blonde, you could see her roots showing, and was as smart as piece of paper. You could tell she had had everything handed to her on a silver platter, and I wasn't happy with Bobby about this, but I had to go along with it.

I had to pose with her on the red carpet they had set out. That went fine, so I hoped that the movie would go smoothly too. But I was wrong, it went way worse.

Throughout the whole movie she kept trying to grab my hand. I kept slapping it away and after a few minutes, she finally quit. Or so I thought. Next thing I know her hand is on my knee and is slowly moving up and down my thigh. She kept going farther and farther up until finally I got fed up with it and tried to get up to go get a drink. But she stopped me saying that she would go get me one. I told her sure, I would do anything as long as she was away from me.

I got about ten minutes of peace before she came back with two long neck bottles of beer. "How the hell did you get a hold of those? And we're underage, IT'S ILLEGAL!" I whisper scream at her. "Calm your tits Karate Kid," She says, "It's a private party no one's going to care if the star has one or two drinks." I looked at her like she was an idiot. "Come on pretty boy just one."

"Fine," I say to her, finally making her shut up. I took a sip. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either, so I kept drinking. I kept drinking throughout the last hour of the movie and it felt like my bottle never got empty. But when the movie was over, I looked down and there was five empty beer bottles sitting on the floor. I tried to stand, but found that I was too drunk to do that.

"Here Jack, let me help you," She said putting her arm under me. "My limo is outside and we can drop you off at your hotel." I looked up at her. My vision was so blurred, it looked like there was five of her. I gently nodded, which to me felt like I was head banging at a rock concert. She carefully placed me in her limo and I passed out cold.

I woke up in my hotel room, but something felt off. I rolled over onto my right side and there She was laying in my bed...naked. What the freak?I rolled back over and gently made my way out of bed to go pee, when I realized I was naked too. CRAP! I grabbed my boxers and cell phone and made a bee line to the bathroom. I slipped on my boxers and dialed Jerry's number.

"Yo, Yo what up Jack? How was the premiere?"

"Horrible," I said gripping my head. I had a hangover headache and the sobs that were now starting to escape my mouth were not helping any.

"Tell Dr. Jerry what's wrong." I smiled at his ridiculousness and then told him the long awful story starting from Bobby telling me that I had to go with her to me waking up and find her naked in my bed. Jerry paused for a moment on the other end then he spoke up, "Dude that's rough. You gonna tell Kim?"

Oh shoot I forgot all about Kim. Crap that sounds bad. "Dang it. I can't tell her, and no Jerry you can't tell her either. It will crush her. Crap. Crap. Crap." I said as new tears started forming.

"What do you mean neither one of us is going to tell her? She is your GIRLFRIEND dude she deserves to not be lied to. What if she finds out from someone else and it comes around and bites you in the butt.?"

"She will be even more upset if i do tell her," I retaliated.

"Dude you have gotta tell-"

"Jerry no! And you can't either. I gotta go, I need to get her out of here before Bobby finds out."

I ended the call before Jerry could say anything else. I knew it was wrong to do that to Jerry and to keep a secret like this from Kim, but I was doing this for her own protection. I walked out of the bathroom and She was fully clothed and sitting on the corner of my bed facing the bathroom. "Hey Jackie," she said with a sickening smirk on her face, and I wasn't having that.

"OUT!" I yelled causing her to jump a couple of inches in the air.

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean Jackie?" She was highly irritating me.]

"I mean what I said. I want you out now! And I never want to see you again!"

She looked at me shocked. "Gosh, all I was trying to do was loosen you up a little and give you a night of pleasure. And in return I'm getting kicked out?"

I was beyond irritated by this time and I was going to get my point out and across to her. "One, last night was a mistake. Two, I do not need to be loosened up." I walked over to the door, opened it, and gestured for her to leave. "And three, I have a girlfriend. Now get out."

She walked out of the room with a pout on her face, but before she left for good, she turned around and said, "Good luck explaining this one to your girlfriend." And with that I slammed the door in her face.

The tears started flowing again as I made my way to the corner of the room. I slowly sat down and cried for about ten minutes before I could finally calm myself down. I got the rest of my clothes on and stripped the bed, trying to get rid of the horrible things that happened between those sheets, when my cell phone started ringing. I looked down and found it was Bobby Wasabi calling. "Jack speaking," I said answering it in the clearest voice I could muster up.

"Jack! Jack! JACK!"

"What Bobby," my morning wasn't going well and so far Bobby wasn't making it any better.

"Guess what?! They want to do a three movie series about Tommy Tsunami and they want you to play him again! They will take about six years to make in total and this will definitely launch your career. All I need is a yes from you Jack. So what do you say buddy?"

I paused for a moment. It's a once in a lifetime chance and I should take it, but what about Kim? These past few months were already difficult, but six years? "Bobby," I said sighing, "I'll do it."

"Oh thank gosh," Bobby said letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'll see you in Miami in a week."

"Miami? A week? Bobby wait!" But he had already hung up. Four years in Miami without my friends, four years without Kim. Kim...What am i going to do. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Kim: _Meet me in the courtyard between the dojo and Falafel Phil's at two. _She replied with and I got my things together and left.

I got there at two o'clock sharp and there she was sitting in a chair at a table. When she saw me she stood up and gave me a quick hug. "I have something to tell you," we both said at the same time. "You go first," she said laughing. I hated that I was about to kill this happy Kim.

"We need to take a break." And just like I predicted, her face fell.

"Wha- Why Jack?" This was horrible.

"I'm fixing to start a movie series in Miami. I'm going to be gone for six years. I don't want you to get hurt from the long distance, so I think we should take a break."

Her face completely broke my heart, her eyes were glistening with tears and her cheeks were turning pink, but this had to be done.

"But Jack I'm-"

"Kim, no"

"Jack I-"

"Kim, I can't"

"But-"

"Kim, NO!" I yelled, probably a little too loud.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as the tears started flowing. I looked at my watch which read ten after, and my mom wanted me home by 2:30 so that I could start packing. "I have to go," I said as I turned away and left her crying.

*End Flashback*

I heard the car door opening and turn to see Kim getting into the car. She turned around to look at Maci and said, "I don't know what you did, but you put her to sleep and very rarely does she sleep."

I turned around, and sure enough, Maci was asleep in her car seat.

**Chapter 4 is now finished. My updates will come when I can try and get them up. I'll try for maybe once or twice a week, but we will see. Oh and the reason for Kim being sick at the beginning of the flashback will be explained in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my favorite chapter I have written so far and I hope you guys enjoy it. PS I still don't own Kickin' It.**

Chapter 5

Mika's POV:

Dinner at mine and Jerry's house had just finished up and the kids were upstairs getting ready for bed. I was clearing away dinner plates when I noticed Jerry's plate was still full. Jerry always eats what I give him unless something is bothering him, and by the look on his face something was up. I set the dinner plates back on the table, wrapped my arms lovingly around his neck, and gently placed my chin on his shoulder. "What's wrong baby?" He shook his head, but I could have sworn that I felt a tear roll down his cheek. Now I knew something was wrong.

I turned him around and placed his head in the crook of my neck, and I swear the flood gates were opened. I had never seen Jerry cry like this, and it kind of scared me a little. I pulled the chair that was next to Jerry towards me and sat down, not letting Jerry's head leave my shoulder.

After about five minutes he started to clam down, so I asked him again, "Jerry, what's wrong?"

He heaved a sigh and started speaking, his head never leaving my shoulder. "Jack. Kim. Maci."

I hugged him, but asked confusedly, "What about them?"

Jerry slowly lifted himself off my shoulder, then explained. "Kim is making me keep Maci a secret from Jack. And that's a HUGE secret to keep from my best friend. I mean, I can imagine my life without my kids and it is horrifying! I don't want Jack to have to go through that. But then again, Jack is also making me keep a secret from Kim and this one could hurt her too. And i can imagine your reaction if I ever did this to you. My brain is just about fed up with all these secrets and lies, that I feel like my head is about to burst if I don't tell anyone soon. Plus, I have no idea what I am going to do." Jerry's eyes started forming tears again as he placed his face into his hands.

This was getting bad. I had seen Jerry cry on rare occasions, like our wedding day and Jason and Jina's births, but never to this degree. "Sweetheart, there's something I have to tell you." When he looked up at me confused I continued. "You're not the only one that's hiding secrets for them. I'm also hiding a really scary one for Kim that happened about eight years ago."

Jerry raised his head up at this. "Really? Cause Jack's happened about a year after that."

"Hm..." I said mischievously. "How about you tell me Jack's big secret then I'll tell you Kim's. That way we can both look out for each other to no spill their secrets."

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Jack's secret is pretty big and, from my understanding, it sounds like Kim's is too."

I frowned, "Come on Jerry. I know you want to know just as bad as I do."

Jerry sucked in a deep breath, then released it. "Fine, but just so we can keep an eye out for each other."

I smiled, "Mkay you go first."

Jerry did his deep breathing exercise again then he began. The story started with Bobby Wasabi giving Jack the blonde girl he didn't want for their movie premiere. He told me about how she had gotten Jack drunk and that she took advantage of him while he was drunk. I felt horrible for Jack, but Kim's was, in my eyes at least, worse than Jack's. "So what about Kim?"

I also took a deep breath and began. "Mine starts the day after Bobby Wasabi offered Jack the role of his sidekick and ends not long after Jack tells Kim he is moving to Miami. So you remember how Kim was sick that day at the dojo?" I waited for Jerry to nod then continued. "Well, she got considerably worse and could barely stand because her whole midsection was cramping so bad. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, because she was experiencing some of the things I was going through, and I was eight weeks pregnant! So I called Milton for his take on it and he said that it could be anything from a pulled muscle to a ruptured organ. He suggested that we go to the ER and they would have the answer. I buddied Kim to the car and let her lie down in the backseat while I drove to the ER. When we got there, they weren't busy so we were able to go back pretty quickly. When the doctor finally arrived she poked around at Kim's stomach and midsection for a moment before speaking up. "Kim when was your last period." That's when Kim's face went as white as the sheets she was laying on. She realized how late she was and told the doctor. The doctor said that she was going through a miscarriage and that was why she had so much pain and was feeling so ill."

Jerry's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Kim had a miscarriage? She was pregnant before Maci?

I nodded my head and continued. "After running some tests, to make sure it was a miscarriage, the doctor put her on birth control and told her to never miss a dose unless she wanted to get pregnant. Well, the day after Kim and Jack's three year anniversary, Kim called me and told me that she had forgotten to take the pill the night before and the night of their anniversary. I felt so bad for her, so I told her that we would go out in two weeks and get a pregnancy test.

Two weeks came and went, but Kim chickened out. So by the third week I went out and bought it myself and she came over to my house. That pregnancy test was the one that told Kim that she was pregnant with Maci.

We decided that she needed to tell her mom. Since Kim was eighteen by then, we thought her mom would be elated that she was getting a grandbaby. Unfortunately, we got the exact opposite and that included an expulsion from her home. Kim was in the worst state of shock I had ever seen her in, so I convinced Uncle Phil to let her stay with us for a while.

The day that Jack had gotten back and asked Kim to meet him at the mall, was the day she was going to tell him. She had asked my for a baggy hoodie because she was starting to show and didn't want Jack to find out until she told him. But he never let her talk. She tried cutting in, but her kept breaking her off. And then right before she finally could get it out, she said that he had to leave then left her standing there.

Kim stayed at my place until Maci was in day care and she joined the police force and later the FBI with you guys."

Jerry was in shock "She had a miscarriage?"

I nodded. Was that the only thing he heard?

"And she lived with you for a while? Has she tried to get a hold of her mother?"

"Ya, she lived with me for a bit, and no, her mother still wants nothing to do with her."

Jerry slumped forward and rested his elbows on his knees and grasped his hands together into one big fist. "Kim had it way worse off than Jack," Jerry said. "But how come she didn't tell me any of this? She tells me everything. Plus she and I had grown so close since Jack. Besides you she is my best friend." Jerry then laughed and lowered his head. "Man, I sound like a chick right now."

I giggled at him and raised his chin up. I was no where near jealous of him and Kim because we were both really close to her. "No you don't. I don't blame you though, 'cause I kind of wish Jack had told me about his drunk night. But that was a situation that was meant for a guy to listen to, like Kim's was meant more for a girl. No offense to you or anything, but I don't think back then you would have understood to the fullest extent how drastic her situation was."

Jerry gave me a small smile. "None taken."

I smiled back at him as I stood up. "Come on, let's go tuck the kids in."

Jerry smiled grew as he stood and went upstairs, leaving me to follow. We got upstairs and Jerry walked into Jina's room while he called for Jason. I stayed by the door and leaned against the frame because, after his episode downstairs, i knew he had something to say. Jason came into the room and he told him and Jina to sit cross legged on Jina's bed while he grabbed one of her small chairs to sit on. "Careful Daddy, don't break my chair."

Jerry smiled before he spoke up, "Don't worry honey, I won't. Now for what I called you in for. You guys know that I love you right?" When both kids nodded, he continued. "Good, because I plan to love you guys no matter what happens. Even when I get mad at you or you're getting in trouble for something you did bad, I am doing it out of love. I promise. And just like you guys, I will always love your mom forever and always." He turned towards me and had the goofiest smile I had seen on him in a long time. This is the Jerry I fell in love with and I was happy that he was all mine.

"Mkay kids, time for bed," Jerry said standing up out of Jina's chair. We got the kids into their respective beds and told them all good night before Jerry and I went to bed.

After Jerry was asleep, I slipped out of bed to use the phone. Kim needs to tell Jack about Maci, and she needs to do it before it hurts Jack, Maci, her, and the rest of us.

**Finished with Chapter 5 :D This chapter I swear made me cry. It showed a side of Jerry that most people don't ever think about. Even the strongest people have weak points. I'm working on Chapter 6 now and hope to have it up within the next couple of days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys, sorry this is coming to yall so late. But I've been doing so much with color guard, school and fighting a horrible case of writer's block. Christmas break for me is coming in about a week and then I may have more time to write. And with no further a do, here is Chapter 6! Oh wait here is one more thing, I don't own anything Kickin' It related. Now, here is Chapter 6! :)**

Chapter 6

Nobody's POV:

Kim's house phone blared across the house. "Jerry! Do you know what time it is? I just got Maci to go to sleep and-"

"Kim, it's not Jerry," Mika whispered into the phone.

"Oh Mika, sorry about that, but why are you whispering? Are Jerry and the kids asleep?" Mika nodded her head, but realized Kim couldn't see her. "Ya, that and I spoke to Jerry about what happened with you before Jack's big break and what happened afterwards too."

Kim sat there stunned. "Mika! Why would you do that?" She heard Mika sigh and let out a couple of choked sobs. "Mika sweetie, is everything alright? Why are you crying?" Question after question just pouring out of Kim's mouth.

Mika let out a couple more sobs before she calmed down some and answered. "Jerry wasn't acting right at dinner tonight," Mika started.

"How?" Mika let out another soft sigh before continuing.

"For starters, he didn't even touch his food, and it was tacos, his favorite-"

"Wait?! Jerry didn't eat tacos?! Jerry always eats tacos? Mika is he ok?!"  
Mika was getting slightly irritated by all the questions Kim was asking. "Kim if you'd let me finish, I could probably answer your questions. Now, as I was saying, Jerry didn't even touch his food. So when I sent the kids off to get ready for bed and asked him what was wrong, he completely broke down.

Kim, for once was speechless. She had NEVER seen Jerry cry. Even on those really tough cases where you couldn't help but shed a tear, Jerry was always there with a face of stone."Kim did you hear me?" Mika asked.

"Wha- No sorry. I kinda spaced out for a second.

Mika sighed again restarted. "Well after he cried for a good five minutes, he finally told me that the secrets he's having to keep for everyone are starting to get to him. Your's being the worst."

Kim held the phone away from her ear with her mouth agape. "How's mine the worst?" Kim asked bringing the phone back to her ear and almost screeching her question.

Mika rubbed her now sore ear and continued. "He thought of what it would feel like to be in Jack's shoes. To never know he had a child. Then years later find out about them in the worst way possible. He thought about all the things that he would have missed because he never got notice of their existence. Like their first steps, or their first words, or their first days of school. Jack never got to witness any of Maci's finest moments and it's all because you didn't tell him about her." Mika sighed, trying not to cry again. "Kim, he sat the kids down and told them that no matter what happens in life, that me and the kids will always have a special place in his heart. It's killing him Kim, and I hate watching my husband have to suffer through over some secrets."

Tears started flowing down Kim's eyes making her vision blurry and her balance unstable. She carefully walked to her bedroom and sat herself on the corner of her bed. "Oh my gosh, Mika," Kim cried tears falling faster. She felt so bad for Mika and Jerry, but she couldn't tell Jack. Then something clicked in her head. Didn't Mika say that Jerry was holding secrets for other people? "Mika," Kim said wiping her eyes, "who else is Jerry holding secrets for?"

"Um...Jack, but that's all I'm allowed to tell you."

Kim sat confused. What kind of secret was Jerry holding for Jack? "Mika," Kim whined, "please tell me. Pretty please!" Kim fumbled with the fray that was coming out on her jeans.

"Kim I can't. Jerry made me promise that I wouldn't tell and besides, it's Jack's secret. It isn't like you're going to tell him yours in exchange for his."

Kim sat there slightly shocked. Mika always told her everything no matter how bad it was. But she got to contemplating. What if she promised Mika that she would tell Jack? It probably wouldn't work, but it's worth a shot.

"What if I promised you that I would tell Jack about Maci."

Mika shook her head, she knew Kim's mind games. And she and Jerry were the only people that could get around them. "Kim, I know you better than that. You're never going to tell him if I told you.

Kim huffed angrily. She needed a new plan and quick. Luckily one came to her quickly and it was a doozy of comeback. "But you told Jerry my secret to Jerry. You owe me for spilling something that you promised me you wouldn't tell.

Mika slouched in defeat. "Crap..." She knew that Kim was smiling at her little victory which kind of angered he a little. "Ugh, fine you win this round, but I'm not happy about telling you this," Mika growled while knowing that Kim was smiling on the other end.

"If Jerry finds out about this, you and I are both dead, so don't go blabbering it off to everyone." Mika paused for a moment letting the words sink into Kim's brain. "So you know that bottle blonde that we saw in the tabloids and we nicknamed her 'The Bimbo'? Well, there is a back story that we had no idea had actually happened.

Kim gave a confused look into the air. "There's a back story?"

"Ya, um, apparently it wasn't Jack's idea to go with her?"

Kim sat there dumbfounded. "He didn't have a choice in the matter?"

Mika shook her head and spoke up. "No, and apparently she got him drunk and she took him to his hotel while he was drunk, and that's why she was seen entering and leaving his hotel." Mika heaved a sigh, because she thought she had just dodged a major bullet, but the gears in Kim's head started turning.

"But how come all of the pictures of her leaving the hotel were taken in the morning?"

There was a heavy pause from Mika before she spoke up. "Damn it!" Mika rarely ever cussed, so this must be bad... "I was really hoping to not have to explain this part. Wow...um... How to put this?"

Mika paused again before she spoke back up. "So when she got Jack drunk, it wasn't because he did it on his own accord, she had tricked him into drinking four or five beers by never letting him fully finish a bottle. She had gotten him so drunk, that he had completely blacked out the rest of that night. And unbeknownst to him, Bimbo had gotten him to do something in his state that, according to Jerry, tore him up completely.

Kim paled. She'd heard about this kind of thing before. Girls and guys would get someone so drunk, that they could get them to do anything. "She got him to...and he didn't even remember it afterwards? That's his big secret? Why didn't he tell me?"

Mika shook her head. "It happened not to long after you guys' three year anniversary. He was scared of what your reaction would be. And then when Bobby Wasabi called him and offered him those movies, he saw an easy way out. And he took it."

Kim was stunned. She felt so bad for Jack, but she still couldn't shake the anger she had held on to for so many years towards him. "Mika, I have to go. Hopkins is wanting all of us in tomorrow for a briefing on a case that we might have to go to in Louisiana."

Mika whimpered. She hated when Jerry had to go on far away cases where she could't make sure he was ok if he got hurt. "Ok, but Kim, you need to tell him. He deserves to be a part of his daughter's life."

Kim huffed in frustration and hung up. She walked to the living room and did her evening rituals. She locked the front door and turned off the porch light. Then she checked the windows to make sure they were all shut and securely locked before turning off the remainder of the lights in the house. She picked up her gun off of the table near the hallway and walked to her bedroom. She turned out the lights, walked to her nightstand, put her gun in the drawer, and climbed into bed.

scenechangescenechangescenec hangescenechange

Unknowns' POVs:

Back in Florida a man sat in a big office chair facing a window in a darkly lit office. His two partners stood in front of his desk ready to spill information to their dominant partner. "Have you two idiots found out anything useful about the whereabouts of Jack Brewer?"

One of the guys stepped forward. He was tall, about 6' 4" with light brown hair down to his shoulders. "Ya we did. And guess where he is? Back home in the sweet comfort of Seaford. And as an added bonus, he's staying with his ex Kim Crawford."

The guy in the desk smiled evilly. "Seaford huh? Well boys, I think it's about time we spend a little time back home?"

"Home?! Will I get to see my mommy," The slightly shorter guy said. He had curly brown hair and was about as smart a piece of paper. The only reason he kept him around was his excellent fighting skills.

But before he could answer, the long haired guy smacked him in the back of the head and said to him, "No you ding bat. We're going for a job and that job is our main priority. No time for mommys."

The guy in the chair folded his hands in his lap. "Get your things together. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon."

The curly one looked at the chair confused. "Why not tomorrow morning?"  
Office chair guy threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Because I need my beauty sleep dang it! Now go before you're who I come after you next."

Both of their eyes widened and then they fled from the room and left the man sitting in his office chair tapping his fingers together while he smiled and laughed evilly.

**And there was Chapter 6. Who is this guy and what does he want with Jack? I can't wait for Chapter 7! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! I had a horribly crazy busy Christmas break and my notebook went missing for a long while. But I tried to make a longer chapter for you guys and I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 7:)**

Chapter 7

Jack's POV:

Sleep wouldn't come to me. Of corse it's kind of hard to get any sleep when Special Agent Kim Carson is in the room across from you shouting to some poor person on the phone. I'm actually surprised that Maci hadn't woken up because of her. 'Hm... I better make sure she's still asleep.' Now I know what you're thinking. "Jack's being a creeper." I don't think I'm being a creeper.I'm just checking up on the only child of my personal "babysitter" given to me by the FBI. I'm supposed to act like I'm part of the family right? Well I am... I just hope that Kim sees it like I do.

I walked into Maci's room and expected to see pink, flowers, and Barbie everywhere, but that was the exact opposite of what I saw. Maci's room was a deep red color with black wood trimming. All of her furniture, including her little table and chairs, were also made of the same deep dark wood that trimmed her walls. There were also posters of every karate movie I could think of, but most were of the Bobby Wasabi movies. But there was one poster that kind of threw me off. It hung right over her bed and was the first one you see when you walk into the room. I quietly walked over to it to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me, but they were telling me the truth. Above this six year old's bed was the movie poster for the movie _Junkyard Ninjas starring Bobby Wasabi and introducing Jack Brewer as his new side kick Tommy Tsunami._

I pulled over one of her tiny play chairs and sat down next to her bed. This confused me so much. She liked karate like me, she liked the same ice cream as me, hell she even looks a little like me. 'Get a grip Jack. A lot of people have dark hair and like karate. And mint chocolate chip is practically an original flavor. Billions of people eat that flavor of ice cream. And besides you just met these two today. How the hell could she even be yours? You've only had sex with two people.' I shuddered at that last comment I made to myself. One of those times had been without my consent and I really didn't like to count it. But I had to give myself credit. I know there is no way that this adorable little girl clutching her karate teddy bear to her is my daughter.

I was about to move a strand of hair out of her face when I heard a shuffling near the door. I quickly turned my head towards the noise and found Kim leaning in the doorway. "So what you doing up Brewer?" she asked smirking. "Well Carson," I started smirking back. 'Man she looks really cute when she smirks. Dang it Jack. Keep with the program.' "She had a small nightmare and came to my room asking me to chase away the monsters," I said coming up with the first thing that popped into my head and looked down at Maci. When I looked back up at Kim my heart broke. That cute, childish smirk that she had on her face was completely wiped away into a deep frown and tears were starting to shine in her eyes.

I quickly jumped up and walked over to her as I pulled into a small hug. She rested her head on my should and let out a couple of whimpers and some tears before she lifted her head. She calmly walked out of my embrace and sat down in the chair I had sitting by Maci's bed. She took her daughter's right hand and placed it in her left, while her right hand brushed away her daughter's hair and gently caressed her face. "Kim, what's wrong?" I ask pulling up another chair and placing it to the right of her.

Kim jumped a little at the sound of my voice, probably forgetting for a moment that I was there. "Sorry for that scene. So many things have come up and old memories are starting to resurface. It's just that Maci has been my rock for the past seven years, and to hear that she had asked someone else, someone that she barely knows for that matter, to scare away the monsters and not me, just kind of broke my heart for a moment."

I put my arm around Kim and gave her a small, reassuring squeeze. "I think the only reason she didn't come to you was because you were on the phone and she didn't want to disturb you."

Kim pulled away slightly to look at me. "How did you know I was on the phone?" she asked confusedly.

I chuckled at her confusion. "I think the better question is who didn't hear you." I said with a chuckle still in my tone.

But my amused tone quickly vanished when I saw Kim's face. Her face had completely paled at what I had just said. "How much of that phone call did you hear?" she asked, her tone becoming very serious. I felt horrible she actually looked...scared.

"Not much," I answered quickly. Unfortunately, by her facial expression, I knew she wanted to know more than 'Not much.' "To be truthfully honest, I didn't pay attention after I heard that it was Mika you were talking to. I promise as soon as I heard that name, I got up and closed my door so I wouldn't try to convince myself to snoop."

Her face started to regain color after I explained myself to her. "So you didn't hear any of our conversation?" When I shook my head, she finally started breathing again. "Ok. Thank goodness, because that was a conversation not meant for snooping ears."

Unfortunately for her that caught my attention. "What happened Kim?"

Her eyes started to water as she looked down at Maci again. "It's always hard this time of year for me. In a couple of days, it will be seven years since I had the greatest joy that has ever come to me in my life. But it also makes me remember of what I lost." I looked at Kim confused, then she went on to explain.

I had always had a happy family and was living a perfect life. My mom was a stay at home mom and my dad was in the marines. Luckily he was in a section that didn't get deployed often. He only served two tours, but the second tour didn't end as happily as the first. He had been in Afghanistan for two months when their base was bombed.

I looked at her in shock as tears were starting to trickle down her face. "Di- did he..."

"Die? We don't know." I gave her a confused look and she continued. "Of the forty- six that died, he wasn't one of them. His body was never recovered. According to the military reports he is considered MIA. Their guess was that he somehow survived, but was taken as a Prisoner of War, but they don't have any evidence that suggests that he may be alive."

I looked at her sadly. "Oh my God you poor-"

"Please save your apologies until the end of the story," she said grinning a little even though she still had tears coming down her cheeks. "This didn't just hit me hard, it also hit mom hard too. There were days where she wouldn't come out of her room for days. Eventually, she got to where she couldn't even look at me without bursting into tears. I would come out of my room and on school days and would find money set out for me, just so I would stay out of the house. One day I was walking through our mall and found the Bla-Blue Snakes Karate dojo. I felt like I had a new family there, but I didn't realize how sinister they were until we went to the tournament where I met Maci's father."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I met him there and instantly fell in love with him. Of course I wouldn't have said that out right though. But I loved what he stood for, how he stood up for his dojo and friends, and especially his determination to keep his promises. I eventually moved to their rinky- dink dojo and immediately made a brand new family. A couple of months into me being at the dojo did he finally grow a pair and asked me out. We were the happiest couple in the world. And I even got my mom to emerge from her room for a couple of minutes to meet him.

Her tears started to flow again, so I tightened my grip on her shoulders and she placed her head on my shoulder as she continued. "We were seven months away from our three year anniversary when he got the call of a lifetime. Besides being a expert at martial arts, he was also an excellent musician. A music producer had a son going to the dojo and heard him singing before a class he was fixing to help instruct. He got offered a chance to record a few demos, maybe make a CD, and maybe go on a small tour. The producer told him that everything would take a year to do, and my boyfriend quickly accepted his offer. But he had one condition."

Kim smiled, "His condition was he would be able to come back for our three year anniversary. The producer kept his promise and he got three days off to spend with me for our anniversary. That's how Maci happened," Kim said looking over and gesturing towards Maci. "When I found out I was pregnant with her I was scared, yet ecstatic. I had something that connected me to the love of my life and I thought she might be the bridge that would help fix mine and my mom's relationship. It didn't turn out that way of course or I wouldn't be here crying into your shoulder. As it turns out, it just pushed my mom's depression even deeper. According to her me having a baby and being as excited as I was about it, reminded her of how happy my father and her were about having me."

She sighed as she worked towards the end of the story. "She kicked me out. Mika and her family took me in until I was up on my feet and able to take care myself and Maci. After a year my boyfriend came back and had me meet him at one of our favorite restaurants. I was so excited to tell him about Maci, and I even thought that he might propose, but it didn't turn out like that. He wouldn't let me get a word in inch wise, and dumped me before I could tell him...about...about..."

Kim burst into tears again. I slipped my arm down from Kim's shoulder to her waist so that I could pull her closer. I brought my right hand up and caressed her face. Her breathing started to even out so I lifted her head until she faced me. "My grandfather had many phrases that he like to repeat to us, but there was one that always stuck with me. 'If you are at peace with yourself, you will be at peace with the world.'" Kim smiled at me.

I slowly leaned in towards her and was just about to kiss her when I heard a rustling coming from Maci's bed. "Momma? Jack? What's going on?"

Kim lifted up from my embrace and went to take care of Maci. 'Dang so close. Wait! What am I talking about! This is purely a professional relationship, it cannot go any further than that. But why do I feel so empty now that she's not near me.'

"Don't worry baby girl, everything's ok. I saw Jack when I came to check up on you. He said that you had a nightmare and that he came in here and chased away the monsters."

I quickly and quietly I picked up the chair and put it back at the table. I walked towards the door and turned around and saw Maci and Kim staring at me. "Mommy, I didn't have a nightmare."

Kim looked at Maci then looked at me. Before she could say anything I quickly cut her off. "Better be going to bed. You've got a meeting tomorrow right? I'll take Maci to the dojo for you so that you don't have to find someone else to. Ok, well see you all tomorrow."

And with that, I turned on my heels and walked out the door.

**Well there was Chapter 7:) I know it may sound kind of repetative, but now Jack has an "idea" of what Kim has gone through. Most of Kim's story is true, all except the musician boyfriend, but I know y'all knew that. I will try to get Chapter 8 up as soon as I can:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go guys! Chapter 8! I don't own anything Kickin' It. Oh and please read the note at the bottom of the chapter! Please!**

Chapter 8

Nobody's POV:

"Sensei! My seat is getting uncomfortable!" Ty rolled his eyes at Frank's complaints.

"Dang it Frank! Do you ever shut up?" Kai shouted, taking the words right out of Ty's mouth.

Ty sighed becoming annoyed at the two boys he was sitting between. They were all growing frustrated with each other and being cooped up in a plane for nine hours, with a two hour layover in Oklahoma City, hadn't helped any. "Have you bubble brains figured out a way to lure Jack into our custody?" Ty asked ceasing the arguing between the other two men.

"Yes," Kai said. Ty gave him a shocked look and Kai continued. "I have an inside source at the Pearlton FBI and according to him the whole gang minus Rudy and Jack work there, and they each have their own family now. I know knowing that they have a wife and kids may not be important, but I swear they're important. Frank hand me the laptop."

Kai reached over and gestured at Frank to give him the laptop. "What the hell do you want with my laptop?"

Kai huffed annoyed and wasn't very happy either. "Give him the stupid laptop Frank, I'm getting antsy." Frank slouched angrily. He reached into his bag and pulled out a laptop and shoved it at Kai.

Kai quickly powered up the computer and pulled up Power Point. "We will start with the agents and their families. Agent Jerry Martinez. He is now married to that Falafel Phil guy's niece Mika. They have two kids, Jason, who is eight, and Jina, who is six. Even though Jack is staying with Kim, Jerry is still one of his closest friends. I had my FBI source set up secret security cameras around the agents' homes. The things I have found on these videos could be the key to getting Jack."

Kai pulled up a video and turned to Ty. "You know how Jack's biggest weakness was always Kim right?" When Ty nodded, Kai continued. "Well listen to this..."

Mika and Jerry were sitting at their dining room table and Jerry had his head buried in Mika's shoulder.

"Oh my God! Is he crying?" Ty yelled in shock.

"Yes, but that isn't the point. Keep watching."

"Jack...Kim...Maci" Jerry whined into Mika's shoulder. Ty stared at the computer confusedly for a second after Kai paused and minimized the video.

"Who's Maci," Ty asked as Kai pulled the Power Point back up, skipping over Milton and Eddie's slides and coming to a stop at Kim's.

"May I present to you, Miss Kim Crawford-Carson."

"She got married?!" Frank yelled. Kai looked up to see the confused faces of Ty and Frank.

"No. Not too long after her daughter was born, she changed her name to match her mother's maiden name. I have no idea why she changed it, but she kept her daughter's last name as Crawford."

"If she's not married, then who is the father?" Frank asked still confused.

Kai pulled the video back up and played it again. "What about them?" Mika asked. Jerry then went on to explain how he was keeping Maci a secret from Jack for Kim.

"That's his daughter?" Ty asked wanting to make sure he had heard the video right.

"Yep. And I think that is the way to get a hold of him." Frank looked up at him blankly. "You don't get it do you?" Frank shook his head. "We are going to use that kid to our advantage. I made up a fake story and Pearlton FBI is going to work the case. It's in Louisiana and it should take about a week to realize it isn't a real case. By that time , we'll have the girl and Jack will be looking all over Kingdom Come for her. And to make sure she doesn't figure it out, we take Kim soon after we get a hold of Maci."

"How do we know that Jack will come for Kim and Maci?" Ty asked confusedly.

Kai smiled. "Good questions. According to my FBI source, jack and Kim still have feelings for each other, but Jack doesn't know that the Kim that is housing him, is the Kim he dated for three years. Since he doesn't know, he has put all of his feelings into this Kim, and he doesn't want to let her down. So when Kim goes to Louisiana, Maci will be in Jack's care. If she goes missing, Jack will freak out, and will go on a mad search for her. We kidnap Kim so that she can't come in after she figures it out. Jerry isn't going to go with the team to Louisiana. I am trying to find a way to immobilize him, but for right now, it's on the back burner. If Kim, Eddie, and Milton go, it will be much easier to isolate Kim and take her. After we have them in a secret, secure location will we start hinting to Jack where they are. Everytime he does something stupid, or acts out against us, we send him videos or pictures of his two favorite girls in ways that would tear him up inside."

"How do we do that?" Frank asked.

Ty turned to him annoyed. "By injuring them you imbecile."

"Thank you sensei. You took the words right out of my mouth," Kai said.

Ty smiled triumphantly. He was the leader, and with Kai getting smarter and stealthier, Ty was starting to wonder if Kai was going to try and overpower him as the leader of the group. He didn't want about it too much right now though. After Jack is out of the picture, then he will start to worry about Kai.

"My question here though. Who is going to get Kim in Louisiana?" Ty asked.

"You and Frank are going to go. Getting Kim will probably be a two person job. And I need to set up a place to hide them, find a way to get Jerry out of the way, and kidnap Maci." Ty nodded, though he really didn't like the idea of having to stay with Frank.

"Did you hear that sensei? We're going to be travel buddies!" Frank exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ty.  
"Oh Lord help me now!

scenechangescenechange

Still No One's POV:

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Kim slowly sat up in her bed still half asleep. "What the hell is- OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" Kim yelled finally acknowledging her alarm clock. She jumped up, ran to her bathroom, and began brushing her teeth. "Shoot, I still need to get Jack up. I really hope that he can watch Maci for a couple of hours. It shouldn't last long, but I have no idea what it's going to be about," Kim thought aloud.

She walked away from her mirror, toothbrush still in her mouth and hurried to Jack's room. She took her toothbrush out of her mouth and knocked on Jack's door. "Jack can you get up for a moment please? I need to talk to you for a moment."

Kim walked back into her bathroom and finished brushing her teeth before she went back to Jack's room to see it still closed. "Jack please get up," she said knocking on the door again. She waited for a second, then walked back to her room and got changed.

She was fully dressed and went back to Jack's room completely irritated that he still wasn't up. "God dammit Jack, get your ass up NOW!" Kim yelled, forgetting to filter her mouth, just in case Maci heard.

"Ugh! What the hell do you want," Jack yelled ripping the door open. Kim stood in the doorway, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Standing before her was Jack, clad in boxers,, with bed head, and a face that shows that he had definitely just woken up.

"Um, uh-um," Kim stuttered. "Can you watch Maci while I go to this meeting? She should stay asleep, but she sometimes wakes up early. And I don't want her freaking out because I'm not here. Just you..."

"Kim, it's fine. I can listen for her. And if you have to go to Louisiana, I will watch her like she was my own."

"Thanks Jack," Kim said smiling. Jack smiled back, nodded his head, and then shut his door. She turned away from the door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She walked to her bedroom, grabbed her keys, badge, and gun, and headed out the door

scenechangescenechange

Still No One's POV:

Kim walked into the conference room and saw Milton, Eddie, and Jerry seated around a table with Hopkins at the front of the table sitting next to their info screen. "Morning Kim," everyone said as she sat down between Jerry and Milton.

"So, why are you so red?" Jerry whispered.

Kim blushed a little deeper. "I uh, saw Jack, um-"

"Oh my God! You saw Jack naked!" Jerry whisper yelled.

"No," Kim whisper yelled back, some of the red leaving her face. "I saw him in his boxers..."

"You what?!" Jerry yelled accidentally at full volume. Everyone stared at Kim and Jerry, as Hopkins cleared his throat.

"Are you guys done yet?" Hopkins asked in a clear voice.

"Yes sir," Jerry and Kim said at the same time.

"Thank you. Now onto business. Right now we are sitting at a double homicide in Baton Rouge, Louisiana."

"How do we know it's the same guy?" Eddie asked.

"There's several reasons," Milton said staring at his copy of the case file. "Both were single moms with blonde hair and brown eyes in their mid-twenties." Kim's face physically paled, but no one seemed to notice. "Both leave daughters behind. Brown hair, brown eyes, and were ages six and seven," Milton added.

Kim, by this time, felt like she was about to puke. "What were the names of the victims and their children, and how they were killed.," Kim asked, trying hard to mask her fear.

"Oh God," Jerry said catching on.

"Um...Victim number one, Kaitlyne Cavron. She was killed by strangulation. And her daughter's name is Marissa Elisabeth," Eddie said, his voice starting to quiver as he also caught on.

Milton continued, his voice shaky and squeaky. "Kindra Carlsyn. Also strangled. She leaves behind a daughter named Madisyn Emilley."

Fear tears were starting to roll down from Kim's eyes. "Hopkins! I can't do this! They're to much like me!"

"Kim, baby, relax," Jerry said comfortingly. "Remember that ring of drug dealers that was targeting Latino law enforcement officers, calling them traitors to their country? You made me go and I ended up being an asset in that case."

"But what if something happens to me? Or they find out about me and come here to get Maci"  
"Kim, we're not going to let that happen. You're one of the better agents here, you have to come," Jerry pleaded.

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and leaned into Jerry, who had his arms opened wide. "Fine, I'll do it. But can you do something for me." She waited for Jerry to nod his head before she continued. "Can you tell Jack to keep his closest eye out for Maci please. If anything happened to her... I don't know what I would do. I can't go back to the house. I'm too afraid that I won't want to leave after. Luckily, I have a Go Bag here."

Jerry nodded his head as he let go of Kim. "I'm going to go now so I can tell everyone bye. I'll talk to Jack before I leave. I also need to make sure Jason is doing ok. He was looking pretty sick when I left."

Kim again wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mkay. Tell everyone I said bye, and that I will see them after the case. And please tell Maci I love her. Oh and explain to Jack where all of mine and Maci's important paperwork is. Maci needs to get re registered at the dojo tomorrow."

Jerry nodded for the third time in the past ten minutes. "I will Kim. I promise."

Kim smiled as Jerry walked out the door.

scenechangescenechange

Jerry's POV:

I walked out of my front door towards my car. I had already talked to Jack and said bye to Mika and the kids. Jason still wasn't doing well, but Mika swears that it was just a twenty-four hour bug, and that he should be fine.

I was almost to my car when I saw an unfamiliar black Chevy Malibu driving down our street. I walked towards the street, and realized too late that that was a bad idea. The driver wore a black ski mask and had a gun pointing out of the window. "Shit," I yelled as a shot rang out and caught me in the knee.

I fell to the ground as he drove away. Across the street, Maci was standing in the yard as Jack came racing to my aid. I also heard screams from behind me, making me believe that Mika and Jina had found me too.

"Jack, where's Maci?" I asked as my vision started blurring and my hearing, fading. I heard Jack yell "Shit!" and "No!" with the squealing of tires. I felt a hand on my chest and knew that something had happened to Maci, but I didn't get to hear it. I passed out right there in my driveway.

** Well here we go guys! Chapter 8, and hopefully Chapter 9 will be out soon. School has been pretty tough on me, but I'm writing every chance I get. I also wanted to tell you guys that we are about thirty reviews from ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! It's insane! I will give a shout out to the 86th reviewer, the 99th reviewer, and the 101st reviewer. As you can tell by the names in this chapter, I like different. So please review and tell your friends about the story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mika's POV

All my senses left me when I saw Jerry get shot.

Jack was standing on Kim's lawn with Maci and I was at my front door with Jina when that black Malibu drove by. I got highly confused. Rarely does anybody unfamiliar come down this street, but that was when I saw the window roll down, the black ski mask appear and the gun come up from the depths of the car.

He raised his gun and Jack started running towards the man to deflect the shot. To my misfortune, the man fired, Jerry went down, and the guy drove off down the street. Jack got to Jerry before I could even register what happened. Jina yelled for her father who was lying on our driveway bleeding.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that black Malibu coming back, and Maci standing alone on Kim's front lawn. I opened my mouth to tell Jack that Maci might be in trouble, but no words would come out of my mouth. All of a sudden, Jack looked away from Jerry to Maci and shot off towards her, but he was too late. The masked man grabbed Maci and threw her into his car. Jack ran after them, but couldn't catch them.

My legs finally moved and I ran to my bleeding husband and pressed the towel in my hand to his bullet wound. I heard Jack yell out and he was back at Jerry's side. Jack shook his head and we both watched as Jerry's eyes slowly closed.

Nobody's POV

Hopkins, Eddie, Milton, and Kim were all waiting for Jerry on the plane, when Hopkins' phone rang. He stood up and walked to the front of the plane. After a couple of minutes Aaron came back to his seat, buckled up, and the plane started moving. Milton and Eddie looked at Hopkins confused, but Kim looked completely terrified.

Why were they leaving without Jerry? Was he ok?

"Aaron where the hell is Jerry? Why isn't he here? I only said I would go if Jerry was going!"

"Kim calm down," Hopkins said giving Kim the calm down hands.

"Aaron, I can't calm down. Why isn't Jerry coming with us? He promised he would be here!" Kim paused for a moment. "There was an accident wasn't there?" she said calmly...too calmly. Milton and Eddie watched as Kim's face paled when Aaron nodded his head. She looked at Hopkins still holding her calm composure and asked, "What happened?"

Hopkins sighed and answered, "Jerry got shot."

Milton, who was sitting next to Kim, and Eddie, who was sitting next to Hopkins, both let out a gasp. Kim, on the other hand, still looked as calm as ever, which scared Milton and Eddie quite a bit. The only time she was like this, was when she is horribly mad or completely terrified.

"Kim," Milton gently whispered.

"Yes, Milton," Kim said even calmer than before.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked finishing Milton's thought.

"What do you think?" Kim asked yelling at Eddie. "I'm on my way to work a case that is completely terrifying me, while my best friend is hurt. I am also freaking out because I am trusting Jack, who has become a COMPLETE stranger, to watch my little girl. And I am worried that something is going to happen to me and they are going to have to tell Jack that Maci is his, and that he won't want her. I have this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong and I won't be able to prevent it."

Milton put his arm around Kim and pulled her close. "It's all going to be ok. Don't psych yourself out. You've got this."

Kim looked up at Milton carefully. " If he screws this up...if I get myself into trouble... Make sure Jerry gets Maci. I really don't want Maci's mind any more jumbled than it already is by telling her Jack is her father."

"Mika! Mika! Mika!" Jack yelled running down the hallway of Seaford Hospital. His yelling and running was met by a couple of "Sh!s" and "Hey! Slow down!s", when he finally came to a stop by Mika. "How is he?"

Mika turned and looked at Jack with tear stained face. Jack's heart plummeted. "He's is stable." Jack's heart lifted a little.

"How bad is the damage?"

Mika wiped away more tears. "It shattered his kneecap and pierced a major artery. They were able to patch it up and he needed a knee replacement. And he lost A LOT of blood. If I hadn't been putting pressure on it before the ambulance got there, he could have died of blood loss."

Her eyes were welling up even more, and Jack gripped her in a huge hug. "He's going to be ok Mika," Jack said sighing.

"Jack?" Mika asked weakly, "Did Maci really get taken?"

This time it was Jack's turn to tear up. "I left her in the yard for two seconds. I didn't think anything would happen to her! I was at Jerry's side when he asked about Maci. I turned around and saw him take her. I- I tried to chase down the car, but I wan't fast enough. Kim is going to hate me! Hell, I even hate me right now."

Mika's motherly mode kicked into gear; she gently patted Jack's head as he cried into Mika's shoulder. "Jack, Maci's a fighter. She is going to find a way to contact us. Kim doesn't have to know yet. Let me rephrase that; she is NOT going to find out unless she comes home to a Maci-less home."

"And if that happens, I will have already changed my name to Charles Shearp, get a new passport, and I will be traveling the world as a mobile karate instructor."

Mika pulled Jack away from her, and wiped away his tears. "That's if absolutely nothing works out...right?"

Jack looked at her carefully. "Um, sure. We'll say that."

Mika looked at Jack with the most sincere look. "Jack, as soon as Jerry gets out of the hospital, we will do a complete search. We will find her."

"But what if their long gone?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take."

At that time Jina and Jason walked out of their dad's hospital room, into the waiting area. "Mom, do you want to see Dad? Jack can watch us while you go in," Jina said quietly wiping away tears from her cheeks. Jason wrapped his arm around his little sister and pulled her into a tight hug. Her tears started to fall harder, and Jason's eyes began to water

"Actually, Jack is going to go before me. He needs to talk to your father, and I want to talk to you guys."

"Mika are you sure?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, I want to talk to the kids and make sure that they're ok. And I know you need to talk to Jerry about Maci"

Jason looked up at Mika confused, "What happened to Maci?"

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a second," Jack said as he walked towards Jerry's room.

Jason sat Jina, who looked like she was about to go to sleep, down in the chair next to him. After he made sure Jina was asleep, he turned back to his mother and asked again, "What happened to Maci?"

Mika studied her son carefully. He acted so much older that he was. She was proud that he was so responsible, but she was also scared that it would take away from his childhood. "Mom! What happened to Maci?!"

"Come here," Mika said waving to Jason. He walked into her open embrace and they sat down. "Something happened to Maci when your father got shot."

"What happened? Is she ok? Can I go see her? She isn't dead is she?"

"Ok sweetheart, calm down. No she isn't dead, but you can't see her." Jason looked at her still highly confused. Tears started springing up in her eyes, which made tears start to appear in the scared boys eyes too.

"Mommy, what happened to Maci?"

Jason was the big brother of the group and loved to make sure everything is ok when one of his "siblings" was hurt or scared. He made it his job to try and comfort them. But Mika winced when he said "mommy." He only said it when he was scared.

"When your father got shot, Jack came and tried to make sure he was ok."

"What does that have to do with Maci?"

Mika ignored his question and continued. "He had left Maci on the front lawn because he thought she would be ok, and he had to get to your father quickly. While he was helping your dad, the shooter got out of the car and..." Mika trailed off and the tears were coming down faster. Scared, Jason asked a little louder, "Mommy, what happened?"

Mika wrapped Jason in a hug and said, "he kidnapped her."

"What?!" Jason yelled jumping up out of his mother's grip. "She's gone? She can't be! How could Uncle Jack let that happen to her? He's supposed to be a hero. He's not supposed to let the bad guy get away, especially with someone!"

Mika jumped up and tried to calm down her son. "Jason calm down. Jack did try to get her, but the guy already had her and he drove away before Jack could get to her."

Jason looked at her, shock and rage filling his teary eyes. "He could have brought her over when he went to go help Dad. What kind of person leaves a SIX YEAR OLD unattended?!" Mika looked at her son. He had a point, but he needed to realize that there were occasions where you have to take a risk, and pray it all works out. "Jason," Mika said squatting down infront of her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Grown ups come across cases where they don't think about the consequences that their actions may cause-"

"I don't care! It wouldn't have taken him but all of five seconds to pick her up and bring her over!" And with that being said, he turned on his heels and huffed towards his dad's room. "Jason Blaiz, get back here now!"

Jason paused halfway down and turned around to face his mom. Mika jumped back scared, because of the look of pure hatred in her son's eyes. Jason turned back around finished his journey to his father's room. Mika sat back down and prayed that nothing too bad would come out of this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read the author's note at the bottom:)**

Chapter 10

Jack walked into Jerry's room holding his breath. "Yo, Jack! What up man?" Jerry said as he happily held up a cup of pudding. "Remember when I faked being in here for the pudding? Well now I get to be here_ and _I get pudding!"

Jerry paused for a moment and gave Jack's face a better look over. Then realization hit him. "Oh shit, something did happen." Jerry pointed at a chair in the corner and said, "Come pull up a chair and tell the broken Dr. Jerry what happened."

Jack gave Jerry a small smile as he brought the chair to sit next to Jerry. But it quickly fell as he thought about Maci and how he thought that she would think Jerry was funny too.

Jerry saw Jack's smile fall and also frowned. "Come on dude, that always makes your smile stay."

Jack sat down and went ahead and said it as straight forwardly as he could. "Maci got kidnapped."

Jerry had just taken a giant bite of pudding, but when he heard Jack's statement, pudding flew from his mouth in a spit take. Jack jumped up as pudding splattered on him and onto Jerry's covers. "Dude, Jerry. Gross!" Jack said as he started wiping away the pudding with a paper towel.

"What do you mean Maci got kidnapped?!"

Jack looked down shamefully. "When…when I went to make sure you were all right, I left Maci standing in the lawn. You then reminded me about her, and when I turned around, the freak who had shot you grabbed her and drove off with her before I could get to them."

Jerry looked at Jack confused. "When did I remind you about Maci?"

"When you said her name."

"I did?"

Jack nodded. "You passed out after I got back and told you that she was gone. I guess you were too far gone before you passed out."

Jerry hung his head. "Dude. What did Kim say when you told her?" Jerry asked raising his head back up.

Now it was Jack's turn to hang his head. "Um…She doesn't know yet."

Jerry had taken another bite of pudding, and sucked in a breath when Jack told him and choked on his pudding. When Jerry's esophagus was cleared, he spoke with his voice rising two octaves. "What do you mean she doesn't know?!" He quickly cleared his throat and said again in a manlier, but still shocked, voice, "What do you mean she doesn't know?!"

Jack looked up at Jerry, eyes starting to water. "Dude I think I like her. She reminds me so much of the Kim I gave up and lost. I really don't want to hurt her. And it will probably kill her if I told her I lost Maci.

"Maci is Kim's world, and it would kill me to see how much Kim would hate me if I told her I lost her baby for what may be forever."

Tears were now flowing heavily down Jack's cheeks, and Jerry felt horribly sorry for him. "Hey man. As soon as I get out of here, we are going to find her. Even if you have to wheel me around in a wheelchair. I will help you find her."

Jack wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks man. Um, so…When are they releasing you?

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. They're thinking tomorrow, but that's only if I'm a good kid and don't try to walk on my knee."

Jack smiled, but hung his head. He was going to start looking for Maci as soon as he finished talking to Jerry. But without Jerry, he didn't have all the cop connections that could find her faster.

Jerry watched as tears started to flow from Jack's eyes again. He wanted to tell Jack that Maci was his and that Kim was the Kim he had left years ago. "Jack," Jerry said quietly.

Jack looked up tears shining in his eyes. Jerry sat up in his bed and began again. "Jack there's something I need to tell you. Um…How do I put this?" Um, Jack, Maci is-"

"HOW DARE YOU LOSE HER?" Jason yelled as he threw open up the door and stomped into Jerry's room.

"Jason calm down," Jerry said leaning forward towards his son.

"No! I don't want to calm down!" Jason turned towards Jack and Jack flinched. Jason's usual sweet brown eyes were almost completely dilated and filled with rage. Jason was never violent, even if he did get angry.

"Uncle Jack you are supposed to be the hero. You're supposed to be the one with their head on straight. So why the hell would you leave a SIX YEAR OLD alone?!"

Jack hung his head even lower and Jerry stepped in. "Jason, we do NOT use that kind of language!"

"I don't care Dad! It's because of him that my best friend is gone." Jason slowly walked over towards Jack and stared at him. "I used to see you as a hero, but now…Now I can't even stand to look at you."

Jason went to turn, but quickly turned back around and punched Jack square in the nose. Jason watched as Jack grabbed his bleeding, bruising nose for a moment before he finally turned and walked out the door.

"Jason Blaiz you get your butt back here and apologize now!" Jerry yelled as his son made it to the door.

Jason turned back around for a moment and said to his father, "I'll apologize if he gets Maci back." And with that Jason walked out of his father's hospital room.

"Dude! Are you ok?" Jack nodded, but Jerry wasn't buying it. He sat there and repeatedly pressed his nurse's button.

Finally a nurse came bursting through the door. "Mr. Martinez! What is going- Oh my goodness! What happened?" The nurse yelled when she caught sight of Jack.

"My son was upset at him. I didn't think he would punch him. Jason has never been violent," Jerry rambled.

"Mr. Martinez, what is your friend's name?"

"Jack Brew- Anderson. Jack Anderson."

"Mr. Martinez, how old is your son? And Mr. Anderson please move your hand so that I can see your nose."

Jerry sat dumbfounded when Jack removed his bloodied hands. His nose sat smashed in and was a deep blue and black with a mix of red from the blood.

"Well Mr. Anderson, it looks like you have a broken nose, and before we can let it heal, we need to reset it. Mr. Martinez your son's age?"

Jerry sat there for another minute before he finally answered, "Um…eight."

The nurse turned and looked at him shocked. But before she could ask anything, Jerry spoke up again. "He's in karate, and Jack didn't even try to block him."

The nurse turned back to Jack, "Is this true Mr. Anderson?"

Jack nodded, but made no attempt to speak. Jack was still highly upset about losing Maci, but the things that Jason had said to him had brought an all new light to him. Jack looked up at the nurse with pleading eyes. "I-is there any way we could get this fixed ASAP, because I really need to get going," Jack said standing.

"Mr. Anderson please sit back down. We will try to get you out as soon as possible. I've already paged the doctor and he should be here in just a moment."

That next second, the doctor walked through the door. "Ms. Darrus what is the emergency?"

Nurse Darrus turned towards the doctor and showed Jack to the doctor. "Dr. Grinchyn, this is Jack Anderson. Mr. Martinez's son punched Mr. Anderson in the nose. We have a definite breakage, but it needs to be repositioned."

Dr. Grinchyn nodded. He had seen many broken noses and it only took a couple of seconds and a few screams to reposition the broken nose. He knelt in front of Jack as he sent Nurse Darrus to get gauze and bandages.

"Now Jack, this is going to hurt, but I don't want your nose to heal all wonky." He grabbed the tip of Jack's nose and Jack winced. "Oh and please don't scrunch your face or you'll mess up your nose even more. Now on three I'm going to mover your nose back into place, ok? Alright. One. Two." And skipping three, he yanked on Jack's nose and repositioned it.

"Dammit!" Jack yelled. "What the hell happened to three?"

Doctor Grinchyn laughed as he washed his hands. "It's easier if the patient doesn't know, so that they don't try and brace themselves for it. That way they don't mess something up while I'm trying to fix them up. Nurse Darrus is going to clean and bandage you up, then you may leave."

"Thanks Doc." Jack said raising his hand to rub his nose.

"Don't touch. You don't want to move it back out of place do you?" Jack shook his head as the doctor finished washing his hands. "Then don't touch Mr. Anderson."

And with that, Dr. Anderson walked out of the room.

**Thanks you guys for reading. I am soooooo sorry about the long wait. My mom's computer crashed and I just now got my own. Another delay was that my sister stole my notebook that had all my chapters in it. I finally got it back and now I'm finally posting!:) I probably won't be able to post for about another month though because I'm moving to Tampa for college. I will be writing an extra long chapter as a sorry though. Please review and share with your friends. And again thanks for reading.:)**


End file.
